


Sunrise

by BuildingGsr



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuildingGsr/pseuds/BuildingGsr
Summary: How Grissom would wish Sara happy birthday?Set somewhere during season 7
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle
Kudos: 9





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> First publication on [my blog](http://buildinggsr.altervista.org/): July 22, 2017  
> Last editing: July 14, 2020

* * *

_Crime scene._ _Grissom and Sara were at work in the victim's bedroom. The body, found curled up lying on the ground beside the bed, had been analyzed by David and had just been taken away._

***

Sara was taking a photo of a blood drop next to the bed when a light distracted her. She lifted her eyes and realized that it came from somewhere behind her back. She stood up and by turning over she saw the origin of that strange light .

The sun, out of the window in front of the bed, was rising behind the mountains surrounding Las Vegas.

She approached the window and her movement caught Grissom's attention. He stared at her standing there, on her feet, watching out of the window. He wanted to know what she was so interesting in and moved closer to Sara, stopping just behind her. He had the impression she hadn't felt his presence, fascinated by the sight that nature was staging in front of their very eyes.

“ _Leave, oh night...set, stars...At sunrise I will win,_ ” he whispered at one moment.

Sara didn't get scared.

“Shakespeare?” she asked.

“Puccini's _Turandot,_ ” Grissom corrected her, without haughtiness.

Then he walked around the room, apparently in no particular direction, at Sara's back, and continued.

“ _None shall sleep...none shall sleep...You too, princess, in your cold room you watch the stars_ _trembling of love and hope..._ ”

He made a pause, still in the middle of the room, giving his back to Sara – she had turned over and had silently followed him with her gaze. Grissom looked around, searching for a detail he had noticed a few moments before. He found it in a corner – it was a little piece of paper which apparently had been burnt. He pulled the tweezers out of his vest’s pocket and leaned over, collecting it. Sara was about to object something when he spoke again.

“ _But the mystery of me is locked inside of me, no one will know my name,_ ” he absorbedly continued, putting the evidence inside a little envelope. “ _No, no, I will say it on your mouth, when the light will shine..._ ”

He stood up and moved towards Sara. He stopped in front of her.

“... _and my kiss will melt the silence that makes you mine,_ ” he murmured.

He stared at her with serious eyes for a few seconds.

“Happy birthday, my dear,” he finally added smiling shyly.

Sara's eyes shone and her lips wrinkled, containing a wide smile. Grissom thought that the light of the sun was passing her through for how her visage became radiant. Sara didn't say anything and lowered her gaze with a gentle rocking of her head. She took the little envelope that Grissom was holding with his fingers, his hand abreast of his stomach, and she raised it at her eyes level, keeping it a little on her side, examining the piece of evidence through the transparent plastic at the light of the rising sun coming from her back – in fact, she was listening to the house, checking for other people in the house besides the two of them. She could feel Grissom's eyes staring at her, while registering that no, no one was in the house besides them. She finally lowered her hand and fixed her gaze on Grissom's eyes.

She kissed him all of a sudden. Between them, no other point of contact than their lips for two intense seconds.

Then Sara pulled back and moved away, heading toward the case where they were collecting the scene evidences. Grissom followed her with his eyes and had the confirmation that yes, he loved that woman.

“So...” Sara unexpectedly spoke, retracing her steps and stopping in front of Grissom. “Now that you had your kiss, you'll make the silence melt and reveal the mystery locked inside of you?” she asked with an expression on her face that was at the same time naive and innocent, flirting and hopeful.

Grissom watched Sara's face illuminated by the first rays of a millennial sun.

Yes, he loved her.

“The piece of paper I collected doesn't belong to this house. It was brought here,” was his answer.

“You've already solved the case, haven't you?” Sara commented.

“I haven't, actually,” Grissom admitted, appearing a bit disappointed by that.

Sara smiled and she found unbelievable that that man had finally decided to share part of his life with her.


End file.
